Haters Gonna Hate
Thumb.jpg |number = 46 |airdate =August 23, 2018 |previous = Knives to Meet You |next = TBA }} is the forty-sixth episode of HeroStorm. Plot Alarak orders Li Li to "bind some mercenaries into their service", then he attacks some minions. As he looks back, Li Li has prepared a tea party with the mercenaries and Ana. She struggles to sit Murky down, but he finally escapes, leaving an egg. Meanwhile, someone is watching them from the bushes. Alarak angrily approaches Li Li, but she instead invites him to sit with cute puppy eyes to convince him, Alarak sits down and place the cutlery correctly. Li Li offers him a teacup and imaginary tea, which he accepts gladly. From the bushes, Mephisto (hates everyone) appears and attacks everybody with his shade and Lighting Nova, including Murky who just emerges from his egg, as well as the egg itself. He then uses Skull missiles to incapacitate Alarak and he breaks a chair in the mercenary's head. He continues his attack, laughing out, and slays Ana while Li Li watching the horror is traumatized. Suddenly, he pops out as his shade ends its cooldown just when he would capture the mercenaries, Li Li then captures the mercenaries and one of them piggybacks her. Back to his shade position, Mephisto is glad about his job done. In front of him is Stitches who had a teapot and a teddy bear ready for the tea party. He runs out scared, emitting Putrid Vile, and Mephisto is unable to reach him as his Vile Gas makes him slip faster, but he is not done with Stitches yet. Mephisto reveals his enemy position with "Consume Souls" and he's ready to kill him using his shade. However, once getting where Stitches is, Mephisto realizes that Abathur and Brightwing have defeated him. Brightwing has converted Stitches' corpse to a squirrel and Abathur buries it. Mephisto watches this on surprise. Once again, his shade ends its cooldown and Mephisto pops out of sight. Epilogue Li Li is holding another tea party with Ana, Murky egg, Misha, Anub'arak, and Probius. Mephisto again lurks into bushes and uses his shade to attack everybody with the Lighting Nova, Skull missiles and a wave of evil spirits. He manically laughs to his triumph. Characters *Li Li *Alarak *Ana *Murky *Mephisto (physical debut in Herostorm) *Stitches *Abathur *Brightwing *Misha *Anub'arak *Probius *Mercenaries Trivia *The title of this episode is based on internet meme, "Haters gonna hate" which means that there will be always a reason for someone to hate something. *This is the first appearance of Mephisto in HeroStorm ''series since "The Founding Fathers". *Both Alarak and Anub'arak are displaying their really well manners and fancy attitudes instead of their true corrupted selves. *Every time Mephisto pops in and out, the word "POP" briefly appears. In-game references *During the first Mephisto attack, Murky can be seen spawning from his egg and later dying again before his egg is destroyed. Cultural references *Mephisto's introduction with paused screen and its title "MEPHISTO hates everyone" is a reference to the presentation of characters in ''Super Smash Bros. trailers. *Mephisto uses his Lighting Nova like a hula hoop. *Misha wears a t-shirt that reads "PUU", referencing Winnie the Pooh. *Mephisto's "seeing red" through obstacles is a reference to Predator. Video Category:HeroStorm Episode